The Internet is a world-wide network of computer resources, which are accessible via standardized communications protocols, such as transport control protocol (TCP)/Internet Protocol (IP). The scalability of the Internet provides access to nearly limitless data resources; however, the volume of available data makes data retrieval and data processing a growing challenge. While visualizations, such as graphs and charts, are sometimes utilized to display information in a form that can be readily reviewed and understood, such visualizations may not provide a useful rendering of particular search results. For example, in a document space, such as patent searching, a list of found documents (by itself) can require substantial review time by a user to derive meaningful information. While grouping such documents by corporation or by some other category may provide useful insights into the data, such groupings may be arbitrary and may not assist a particular reviewer. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in the presentation of search results to a user.